


And? And.

by FaeOrabel



Series: The Love of a Faery 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, And simultaneously a Little Shit, Copious amounts of alcohol - Freeform, Dancing, Dean just wants to read, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dean Thomas, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Hidden Feelings, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interrupted Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh no there's a boner, Oral Sex, Party, Party Games, Pining, Please excuse my 4AM brain, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seamus is having too much fun, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Strip Tease, Thank god for Muggle porn, Truth or Dare, declaration of feelings, eighth year au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Dean coming back for an eighth year at Hogwarts to finish out his studies has some unforeseen consequences. When he's surprised by a party that Seamus just "forgot" to tell him about, his feelings will make themselves known and Dean will be helpless to keep them hidden. But will that really be such a bad thing?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: The Love of a Faery 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	And? And.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> Written for my love SonnenFlower.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, my little sunflower! I've been wanting to write this pairing for you for a long time!
> 
> Big love to my beta Kora who spit shined this and then rubbed some elbow grease in. I literally don't know where I would be without her. 
> 
> Big love to my alpha WordsmithMusings for looking it over and always making me feel seven feet tall.
> 
> Written for LoveFest2021.
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamVenus

**And? And.**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

For SonnenFlower

* * *

“Hey, everyone! MacMillan and I got the booze!”

Dean looked up to see Anthony Goldstein and Ernie MacMillan proudly holding up five large bottles of firewhisky. When Dean squinted, he could see the Premier Finest label and knew they either spent a hefty amount of galleons on those, or they nicked them from their parents' stashes. 

Either could be true. 

Dean looked over at Seamus on the other end of the couch and saw that he was dozing. He kicked him, making the boy jolt upright and suck in a sharp breath. 

“Wha—!”

“Why do Ernie and Roger have a large quantity of alcohol, and  _ why  _ are other people dashing away to their rooms to add to the collection?” Dean asked Seamus, sure he knew something and just decided to  _ forget _ to tell Dean about it. 

The way Seamus smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head told Dean everything he needed to know. He sighed and closed his book; he wouldn’t be getting any more reading time in tonight. 

“We’re having an eighth-year party tonight. Did I forget to tell you?” Seamus asked innocently. 

“Yes. Yes, you did,” Dean raised an eyebrow and grimaced at his best friend. 

Seamus threw an arm around him and yanked his head close. “Well, that just means you didn’t get the chance to say no to me!”

“And I’m sure that wasn’t your intention all along,” Dean muttered and pulled away, uncomfortable at the proximity. 

Since sixth-year, he had started seeing Seamus in a new light, and Dean still wasn’t sure what to do about it or what to make of it. Whereas they had been best friends from the start of their first year, finding kindred spirits in each other, Dean now got butterflies whenever Seamus was too close. He started finding himself looking for ways to touch Seamus—innocent-looking on the outside, anything but on the inside. Every look and touch sparked something within him like he was one of Seamus’s exploding cauldrons, and it drove him crazy. 

Dean decided there was no way in hell he could do anything about it, so he just suffered in silence. 

Coming back for eighth-year in order to graduate properly had been the easiest decision for him to make. No matter what he’d experienced during the war at the castle, nothing could keep him away from finishing his education. When Seamus told him he was returning as well, it cemented Dean’s choice. 

When they got here and found out about all the new privileges eighth-years would have, Dean was elated. 

Then he found out they would only have to share their room with one other person, and Dean was  _ devastated _ . 

Sharing a room with Seamus and three or four other blokes was fine. He could distract himself or discreetly leave the room when Seamus was changing or walking around in nothing but a towel. But now? With only Seamus to share his dorm? Dean might as well have died the first time Seamus came running out of the bathroom butt-arse-naked, crying that he’d forgotten his towel. 

The memory was scorched in Dean’s memory, making him feel like the world’s biggest pervert every time the image found itself at the forefront of his mind when he was having a midnight wank. 

“Well, can you blame me?” Seamus started, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I can’t party without you there!”

Dean’s stomach rioted. Seamus’s endearing smile just made it worse. 

“Fine.” Dean could never say no to him. 

The night started with simple drinking games; Wizard’s Cup, Never Have I Ever, easy things like that. 

But then they got to Truth or Dare. 

There were only about 15 students who had returned for the eighth-year, so there was no way Dean thought he might be able to go unnoticed and be spared from this horrid game. 

The game started innocuously, everyone going for truth and the easy shit. 

“Dean, Truth or Dare?” Hermione asked him from across the circle. 

_ Oh, good, she won’t give me anything too terrible _ , Dean thought to himself. 

“Uh, truth,” he answered. 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Dean’s stomach dropped out of his ass and through the floor. 

He paused as if he was trying to think about the question, forcing his eyes not to dart to the side where Seamus sat all too closely— the alcohol in his system making him clingy. 

“Yes,” Dean admitted finally. 

“Who is it, mate?” Ron called from the other side of the circle. 

“Not your turn,” Dean smirked. “Only one truth per question.”

Ron frowned, his eyes narrowing. If Dean had been paying attention, he would’ve known the twinkle in Ron’s eye spelt trouble.

Dean asked Hannah, making her dance around the circle when she picked dare. 

In a fun turn of events, Ernie ended up having to snog Terry Boot’s foot, Susan had to freeze her bra and put it back on, Padma gave everyone a striptease, and Pansy Parkinson ended up in Harry’s lap for a whole round. 

So far, Dean had been able to avoid the worst of it, and he only had to watch Seamus give Daphne Greengrass a body shot. Suddenly Neville was asking Seamus truth or dare. Seamus had that scary glint in his eye that told Dean he wanted to be reckless. 

“Dare! Gimme a good one, mate,” Seamus called, laughing and rolling so far back that Dean had to put his hand out to stop him from toppling right out of his chair. The idiot was sitting in it backwards with his chest pressed to the backrest. 

Neville thought for a moment. Pansy, from Harry’s lap, leaned over and whispered in his ear. Neville’s face lit up, and Dean did not like the way his eyes found him for a split second. 

“I dare you to give Dean a lap dance!”

The room erupted in laughter and scandalised “Oooooo”’s. Dean was red from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Seamus looked over at Dean with a giant smile on his face and then back to Neville. 

“You’re on! Anybody got some sexy music?” Seamus asked, getting up and entering the middle of the circle. 

Malfoy swished his wand, and the gentle music that had been playing turned suddenly to something Dean thought he’d hear in a strip club—not that he had any experience with those. 

Everyone turned their heads to look strangely at Malfoy, but he just simply shrugged. 

Seamus set his sights on Dean, and he knew he was fucked. Yanking his shirt off in the horribly sexy way Seamus did by his collar, Dean was suddenly going to have to deal with a half-naked Seamus gyrating on his lap. 

Yep, he was absolutely fucked. 

Dean could already feel his cock stir at the sight. If Dean could punch himself in the dick to get it to knock it off, he would. 

Seamus started advancing on Dean, already dancing to the music and receiving hoots and hollers from the crowd. Dean couldn’t hear them; all of his senses zeroed in on Seamus as he stalked towards him. Seamus turned around and sat on Dean’s lap, taking his knees in hand and forcing them to spread a little so Seamus could thoroughly rub up against Dean. 

Dean held his breath; he was so tense, trying to will all of his blood away from his burgeoning cock. Seamus started rubbing and bouncing his ass all over Dean’s lap, making sure to hit his member several times, and Dean knew his efforts were futile.

Hoping Seamus didn’t notice the third member of their little tango, he forced himself to laugh with everyone else and play it off as a joke. In reality, the more Seamus bounced, the harder Dean got. 

Then Seamus ruined everything by turning around and straddling him. Grasping Dean’s shoulders, Seamus smiled wide, the euphoria from the alcohol he consumed taking over. He started basically dry humping Dean from his position in his lap, laughing along with everyone until he stuttered in his dance. 

Dean knew he’d felt it. Seamus bore down on Dean, rutting him harder as if to feel if his suspicion was correct. Dean went beet red when Seamus’s eyes widened, but he didn’t stop dancing. He continued to spear himself through their trousers on Dean’s cock over and over again, driving Dean insane. He was so close to losing himself inside his pants when Seamus moaned loudly, laughing right after and looking over his shoulder at the crowd. A big show, Dean knew, not actual enjoyment. But that didn’t matter to Dean’s cock, for it twitched, ready to spill inside his pants like a thirteen-year-old seeing boobs for the first time. 

Then the song ended, and Dean could breathe again. 

Everyone applauded Seamus, and he took a large bow in the middle of the circle, shucking his shirt back on and pulling it as far down as it could go. 

_ Is he…? _ Dean thought. 

Dean himself had to put an ankle up on his knee and cross his legs, so no one would see just how Seamus had affected him. But Dean assumed there was no way Seamus had enjoyed himself as much as Dean did. Watching Seamus sit down, he spread his leg wide and allowed his long shirt to splay over the space between his legs. Dean couldn’t tell if he was hiding something or if he was just sitting how he normally did. 

Shaking his head, he tried to ignore it as he dutifully thought of odd images to get his cock to deflate. 

Seamus chose Ron, who had to snog Hannah silly in front of everyone. 

Then Ron turned to Dean, and the smile on his face was anything but comforting. 

“Dean, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth?” Dean stuttered again.

“Oh, come on, mate! Everyone’s done a dare now except for you!” Seamus teased, punching his shoulder. 

“Okay…” Dean was worried. “Dare, then.”

Ron smirked, “I dare you to have seven minutes in Heaven with Seamus.”

Dean choked, feeling Seamus pound his back as he tried to get his breath back. Everyone tried convincing Ron to change his dare, saying they couldn’t all pick on the two friends, but Ron staunchly stuck with his dare. 

“Fine!” Seamus exclaimed, sticking his nose in the air and dragging Dean up with him to a standing position. “If you need us, we will be in our room. Start the timer when the door closes.”

Dean let Seamus drag him along, still trying to navigate having a hard-on and seriously concerned about what was about to happen. Would Seamus ask about what he felt during the dance? Would Dean have to answer? Would they sit in silence? Would they actually follow the rules of seven minutes in Heaven?

Dean was one breath short of a panic attack. 

Seamus pushed Dean into their room, looking over his shoulder at everyone, and then shut the door and locked it. 

“What a wanker, right?” Seamus laughed with a notably wobbled voice. 

Dean didn’t think he’d ever heard Seamus nervous before. 

“Honestly…” Dean agreed, his sentence falling off into silence. “We don’t have to do anything. We can just sit and talk or whatever. They’ll never know.”

Seamus looked at Dean for a long moment. “Well, why would we do that?” 

“Because I figured you wouldn’t actually want me to kiss you or anything,” Dean muttered, looking to the ground. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Seamus sounded closer to Dean than he was before. 

“Because—Because we’re mates,” Dean stuttered, looking up and seeing Seamus walk toward him just as he did right before his lap dance. 

“Mates. And?” 

“And?” Dean tilted his head, confused. 

Seamus nodded, “and.” 

Seamus closed the distance then, pressing his body up against Dean’s and taking his face in both of his pale, freckled hands. Dean felt something poke his stomach, and his suspicions were confirmed about how Seamus felt. Crashing their lips together, Seamus went full speed ahead like he did most of his life, pulling Dean along with him. Dean was just happy to be dragged along with him. 

Dean whimpered when Seamus pushed his hips forward, feeling their hard cocks press together through their jeans. 

“Godric, you’ve been driving me insane all year,” Seamus whispered against their lips, still devouring Dean. 

“ _ Me?  _ What about you?” Dean pulled back. “You ran right in front of me naked!”

“That was payback for you flashing me your delicious fucking arse when your towel fell around Halloween!” Seamus retorted. 

“Have we just been taking turns driving each other nuts?” Dean asked. 

“Seems so, when we could’ve been doing this all along.” Seamus pushed Dean backward—hard enough that he fell. His back hit his bed, and he only had a moment to gather his bearings and pull himself up further onto it before Seamus was crawling over him, straddling his waist. “Merlin, that lap dance damn near killed me. I was so worried you would feel my stiffy.”

“Well, you obviously felt mine,” Dean said and then moaned when Seamus rutted against him much like the dance. 

“It was the best feeling ever, I almost blew a load,” Seamus said breathlessly, burying his face in Dean’s neck and latching his lips onto his pulse point. 

“Me too,” Dean stuttered. His brain still felt hazy; like this was a wet dream he’d soon be waking from.

Seamus continued to thrust against him, the friction delicious but not as delicious as it could be. Dean knew he would have deep bruises on his neck, despite his darker skin tone. Seamus, reading Dean’s mind, suddenly reached down and undid both of their jeans, pushing them off his hips. Dean followed suit until they were both naked. 

“Do you really want this? Because I don’t think I could have you just for tonight,” Seamus admitted, stalling in leaning over Dean again. 

“I want everything, Seamus. All of you. From now until whenever you want,” Dean answered honestly, his heart pounding in his chest as if it wanted to escape. 

Seamus smiled, “How about forever?” 

“Sounds like a good start,” Dean chuckled. 

Seamus pounced on him, their lips finding each other again. Dean buried his hands in Seamus’s hair, and nearly yanked most of it out when he felt Seamus’s hand grab both of their cocks in one hand. 

Pumping their cocks together, Dean relished in the feeling of not only Seamus’s cock against his, but Seamus’s hand working them off. Dean was worried he was going to climax way too quickly, having been worked up from the lap dance to now, so he pushed Seamus off of him. 

Seamus rolled to the side and Dean immediately covered him with his own body, kissing down his chest until he reached his destination. He’d never done this before, but he figured it couldn’t be too hard. 

Dean was lowering his head to Seamus’s cock, laying in between his legs, when the door burst open. 

Seamus and Dean looked over—Dean’s mouth still open and hovering over Seamus’s cock—to see Harry, Ron, and Draco standing in the doorway. Draco smirked and immediately walked away, shouting “Weasley was right!”

Ron crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. Harry shouted and slapped a hand over his eyes, dragging Ron away from the door, closing it, and profusely apologizing. 

Seamus and Dean looked at each other, bursting out into laughter. While Seamus continued to chuckle, Dean took the opportunity to surprise him and covered his entire cock with his mouth, relaxing his throat and allowing the long length to flow freely down it. 

Seamus sucked in a large breath and moaned louder than he did even during the lap dance. 

Dean went to work, sucking and licking like a man starved. He bobbed his head up and down Seamus’s cock, shoving it all the way in again and tightening his lips on the upward pull. He made sure to press his tongue against the vein running along the underside. When he teased the slit at the head, licking up the precum leaking out, Seamus started cursing. 

“Holy buggering fuck, Dean, where did you learn how to do this?” Seamus panted heavily. 

“Porn,” Dean pulled away to answer, swallowing him back down almost immediately. 

Seamus’s voice came out breathy, “Thank Merlin for Muggles.” 

“Agreed.” Dean mouthed at Seamus’s head. 

Seamus’s legs started shaking; he gripped onto Dean, holding the back of his head without forcing his motions. He moaned, the sound low and guttural. He bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into Dean’s mouth with every bob of his head. “I’m gonna come,” Seamus moaned. 

“Good,” Dean smirked, deepthroating Seamus’s cock and bobbing quicker than he had before. 

When he felt Seamus’s balls tighten, he closed his eyes, ready to swallow everything he gave. Seamus cried out, his body tense as stream after stream blew down Dean’s throat. He tried to swallow everything, but he could feel a few drops fall out and run down his chin. 

When Seamus relaxed, Dean pulled off with a  _ pop _ . Suddenly, Seamus was on him, pushing him back over and covering him with his body. 

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” Seamus whispered, licking the drip of his come off Dean’s chin and then kissing the ever-loving fuck out of him. 

Dean had to be dreaming. He didn’t think it could get better until Seamus Accio’d his wand and muttered a spell he didn’t know. 

“What was that?” Dean asked. 

“A prep spell,” Seamus mumbled, and then suddenly, Dean’s rock hard cock was engulfed in Seamus’s warm heat. 

Dean cried out and squeezed his eye’s shut. God, he had never felt anything so tight or so warm surrounding him. He almost came straight from the feeling. Once he had his breath under control, Dean opened his eyes to see Seamus watching him. 

“Can I move?” he asked, and Dean nodded. 

Seamus began to ride Dean, his body tense. Dean could feel the muscles of his arse spasm around his cock as he moved. Seamus’s cock began to harden again, slapping Dean’s stomach with every downward thrust. Dean planted his feet and used the leverage to start thrusting upward everytime Seamus came down. 

Seamus practically sang with how much he moaned his enjoyment. Dean groaned in the back of his throat and bit his lip so hard he thought his teeth might pierce the flesh. The euphoric feeling of an impending orgasm built, his balls tightening with every thrust. He told Seamus how close he was, unable to stop the mutter words from escaping his lips over and over again. 

“Good. Please fill me up, daddy,” Seamus whispered, leaning over Dean to kiss him roughly. 

That one sentence was all it took for Dean to lose it. He spilt into Seamus as they ravenously devoured each other, Seamus rising to fully seat himself on Dean’s exploding cock. Dean’s seed began to leak out of Seamus and run down the back of his legs, dripping back onto Dean’s balls. 

It was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced. The whole night was—who knew he’d like being called that. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered against Seamus’s lips, startling himself but not taking it back. 

“I love you, too. Have done since about fifth year, you oblivious fuck,” Seamus smirked. 

Dean smiled widely and turned them over so he could kiss Seamus from above. They stayed that way until late into the night and went a few more rounds, switching places and trying out new positions until the sun rose over the horizon. 

  
  



End file.
